A fathers words
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Jackson has been spent his whole life trying to hide the fact that he's gay from his father. One night his dad sees a boy sneaking out of his only daughter's room and he confronts her about it, which forces Jackson to tell him the truth. After that everything goes downhill for everyone, especially Jackson. AU
1. Chapter 1

Jackson is a middle child who has been in the closet since he was twelve. He met his boyfriend and best friend Danny when he was fourteen. Soon after that they started a secret relationship. Jackson's dad left when he was four but came back two years later. Ever since then Jackson has been trying to be everything he wanted. His dad kicked his older brother out three years ago after they had a physical altercation with each other. Everyone knows that Jackson is gay but his dad and he wants it to stay that way. He dad had always had a temper and he didn't want to be in the line of fire if he came out. Everything was going good until one night changed everything.

Frank Whitmore was just getting off of work when he spotted a male figure come from the backyard. Before he could say anything he ran off. He got of his car he went inside and up to his fourteen daughter's room. When he opened the door Jackson was sitting on her bed while Jamie was on her computer. "Who the hell was that sneaking out of your window?" He yelled. "And don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Dad it's not what you think." Jackson said walking over to him. "That guy was-"

"I'm not talking to you." Frank said. "I'm talking to your sister whose sneaking boys out of her bedroom."

"Why are you yelling?" Their mother said coming into the room.

"Did you know that she had a boy in the house?" Frank said looking back at her.

Mary looked from Jackson to her husband. "Honey maybe you should calm down."

"I'm not calming down until someone tells me what the hell is going on." Frank said looking at everyone. "Did you know that he was up here?"

"Dad his name is Danny." Jackson said. He looked over at his sister who was shaking her head. "He's going to find out sooner or later." He looked back at his father. "His name is Danny and he was here to see me not her."

"What do you mean?" Frank said walking closer to him.

Jackson took a few steps back. "He's my boyfriend."

"You're what?" Frank said. "Are you telling me that you're a homo?" Jackson nodded. Frank looked back at his wife. "And you knew about this?"

"Dad just let me explain." Jackson said.

"Explain what?" Frank yelled. "There is no way that my own blood is a fucking faggot. It's sick and wrong and you're going to burn in hell for it."

"Dad!" Jamie cried out.

Jackson left the room and went to his own. Grabbing his jacket and keys he headed outside. Ignoring his mother and sister who were calling for him to stop. Getting into his car he pulled out the driveway and drove off.

Jamie was standing in the doorway with her mother. Turning around Frank was standing behind her. "How can you say that to him?" She yelled. "I hate you." She yelled again and ran upstairs.

"Jamie?" Mary yelled going after her, shooting her husband a look before going past him.

**…**

**Saturday afternoon**

Frank had been driving around all day trying to clear his head. When he got home he saw his oldest son's car in the driveway. Going inside the three of them were sitting on the couch talking. "What is he doing here?"

"We haven't heard anything from Jackson so I called Jake to see if he heard anything from him." Mary said. "We were just going out to look for him again."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Frank said.

Jake stood up and walked over to his dad. "You've done enough already Frank. So who don't you stay out of our way? We can do this on our own and you better pray that he's okay." He headed for the door, Jamie right behind him.

"Mary I'm sorry." Frank said.

Mary sighed. "I'll call you if we find anything." She left the house with the others.

Frank sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that all this was really happening.

**…**

They searched all day and half the night but couldn't find Jackson anywhere. So when the other called it a night Jake kept looking for Jackson. He didn't get home until early the next morning but he still couldn't stop worrying about his brother.

**….**

**Sunday**

Danny was freaking out because when he woke up he saw that he had a message from Jackson. Telling him that he was sorry and he loved him. So he got dressed and went right to Jackson's place. "He really said all that to him?"

Jamie nodded. "My mom took time off work and is out looking for him now. I don't know where my dad is either. Jackson isn't answering his phone and I'm worried that something bad is going to happen." She started down at the text message that Jackson left. "This almost sounds like a-"

"Please don't say that." Danny said looking over at her. "He's going to be fine." He knew how Jackson got when he was upset and he wasn't going to talk to anyone until he's ready too.

**…**

Jackson was sitting on a bed in a hotel room. He's been getting phone calls from everyone since he left. He couldn't stop thinking about the words his father called him. After he left the house his father even left him a voice message telling him that he was no longer his son and how much it disgusted him. He felt like he had lost everything and he just wanted the pain to go away.

**…..**

That night Jake had to say with his sister because their mom was out looking for Jackson while his father was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jamie asked. They were in the kitchen making dinner.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jake said. He was still very afraid that something was wrong but he didn't want to say anything in front of his sister. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Stay here I'll be right back." He left the kitchen and answered the door. Standing outside was two police officers and he knew something was wrong. "May I help you?"

"Hi um we found your brother." The officer said. "But he was taken to the hospital."

Jake heard his sister coming and told her to go upstairs. He walked outside and shut the door behind him. "What happened?"

"A hotel maid found him in one of the rooms." The officer said. "You brother tried to kill himself."

Jake sighed. "Jackson." He said looking down. How was he going to tell his mother this?

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake was pacing back and forth in Jackson's hospital room. Jamie was sitting by Jackson who was still out. He was waiting for his mother to pick up the phone. When she finally picked up he stopped pacing. "Hey mom."

"Hey Jake." Mary said. "Did you find out anything about your brother?"

"It sounds like you're driving." Jake said. "Are you somewhere you can pull over?"

"Yeah hang on." Mary said pulling over, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"We found Jackson." Jake said. "He's in the hospital because he tried to kill himself."

"What?" Mary shirked. "Oh my god is he okay?"

"He's fine." Jake said. "He's stable and they said that he was going to be okay."

"Okay." Mary said. "Are you there now?"

"Yeah and Jamie is with me." Jack said looking back at his sister.

"I'm on my way." Mary said hanging up the phone and driving off.

**...**

Mary was making her way through the hospital when she spotted Jake at the desk near the waiting room. "Jake?" She said going over to him. "What did they tell you, what happened?"

"He cut his wrists." Jake said. "The maid came in, saw him and called 911. The got him to the hospital and he's going to be okay."

"Take me to him." Mary said.

** ...**

They were all sitting in the room when Frank walked in. "How is it?"

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here." Jake said getting up and going over to him. "All that shit you told him made him do this."

Mary grabbed his arm. "Jake, now isn't the time. Jackson is going to be okay and that's all that matters."

"Wait are you talking about the stuff he said in the room the other day." Jamie said.

"No." Jake said. Jackson had his phone in his pocket when he was brought in and the nurse gave it to me. There was a voice mail from Frank and I listened to it." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "You should listen to it too." He walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Mary looked from Jake to her husband. "What's he talking about Frank?"

Frank sighed. "Can I talk to you in the hall Mary?" He said leaving the room.

Mary sighed. "Jake will you please-"

"I'm sorry mom." Jake said. "It won't happen again."

Mary smiled. "Thank you." She turned and left the room.

Jake sighed and dropped his head back on the couch. He looked up when he felt someone sit next him. "I'm not telling you what was on the tape Jamie."

"Awe come on." Jamie said. "No one ever tells me the whole truth. I mean is it really that bad?"

"Jamie just drop it okay." Jake said. "Mom was right the only thing that matters now is Jackson."

**...**

The next day when Jackson woke up he saw that he was in the hospital. Danny wad sitting on the other side of him. "Danny?" He said.

Danny stood up. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Jackson said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "They told me that you tried to kill yourself. That message you left me really freaked me out."

"I'm sorry." Jackson said.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"I can't do this anymore." Jackson said. "I can't do this with you anymore."

Danny sat back down. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked and Jackson nodded. "Why?"

"This isn't right." Jackson said. "What were doing isn't right and I can't do this anymore."

Danny started biting his bottom lip. "So that's it, after everything we been through you're just going to throw it all away."

"Yeah, I am." Jackson said looking Danny in the eyes.

"Okay then." Danny said. "Then I better go." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Danny?" Jackson said. "I'm sorry."

Danny turned to Jackson. "You said that already." He opened the door. "Bye Jackson." He turned and left the room.

Jackson just stared at the door, like he expected no like he wanted Danny to come back but he didn't.

**Later that day**

Jackson was flipping through the TV when Jake walked in. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Mom called me when you went missing." Jake said. "How are you holding up?"

"Perfect." Jackson said turning off the TV. Jake smiled.

"Lier, come on what's really going on?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Jackson said.

"Danny?" Jake said.

"I never told you about Danny." Jackson said.

"We've been seeing a lot of each other ever since you went missing. I think he was more worried about you then we were." He sighed. "Please tell me that you broke up with him because of what dad said?"

"I don't know why I broke up with him." Jackson said. "I guess I broke it off with him because-"

"Of what dad said." Jake said finishing his sentence. "No offense but dad is a dick. He never should have told you all that stuff. Don't listen to that crap because none of it is true."

Jackson sighed. "What now, I don't want to go back home?"

"How would you like to stay with me for a while." Jake said.

"I would love that." Jackson said. "I don't think I can face dad, at least not now."

Jake nodded. "On a more serious note you should talk to Danny. He's been worried sick about you."

"I know." Jackson said.

"You love him don't you?" Jake said.

Jackson nodded. "With all my heart."

"Then talk to him." Jake said. "You don't want to lose him, do you?"

"Of course I don't." Jackson.

"Don't let dad stop you from being who you are." Jake said. "The fact that you're gay doesn't chance anything, you'll always be my little brother and I'll always love you."

"Thanks Jake." Jackson sighed and thought of Danny, the love of his life. He hoped that Danny wasn't upset with him. Either way, he had to see him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson entered his brothers apartment and dropped his bags on the floor. "It feels like I haven't been here in years."

Jake walked in behind him and closed the door. "Well you haven't but come on let me show you to your room." He said walking off.

Jackson picked up his bags and followed him to the guest room. Sitting on the bed he sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're my little brother." Jake said. "And you always have a place here, no matter what." Jackson nodded. "Well I'm going to let you get settled in and I'm going to order pizza."

"Okay." Jackson said.  
Jake stared at his brother who was looking down at his feet. "Are you okay?"

Jackson sighed. "I keep thinking about Danny and how we left things. I can't believe I broke up with him. I mean I don't know what I was thinking."

"That man was in your head." Jake said. "Maybe you should call and talk to him."

"I've been calling him since I was in the hospital." Jackson said. "He probably wants nothing to do with me now."

"Come on don't think like that." Jake said. "I'm sure he is just upset but he'll come around."

"You weren't there." Jackson said. "You didn't see the look on his face. I need to go to school so I can talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Jake said. "That going back to school so soon?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." Jackson said. "I just need to see him."

**Monday morning**

Danny got out of his car and headed inside the school. It's been almost a week since he's spoken to Jackson. He was going through his locker when Jackson walked over to him.

"Hey Danny." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson." Danny said still going through his locker. "It's good to see you up."

"Yeah." Jackson said. "Um do you think we can talk for a minute?"

Just then the bell rang and Danny sighed. "I have to get to class, I'll see you later." He began to walk off.

Jackson grabbed his arm. "Wait, please just give me a minute. It's not like we've never been late before."

Danny smiled as the many thoughts of their adventures in the janitors closet crossed his mind. "Okay." They went to an empty classroom. Jackson sat on one side of the room while Danny sat on the other side. "So how have you been the past few days?"

"I've been hanging in there." Jackson said. "Because of what happened with me and my dad I'm staying with my brother Jason for a while."

"So you haven't talked to your mom or any of them?" Danny asked.

"I still talk to my mom and my sister but I haven't talked to my dad." Jackson said. "Things are still tense and weird between us."

"Why is it always the dad who freaks out?" Danny asked looking down.

Jackson smiled. "Because to mom we'll always be their little baby. My dad has never been good at showing his emotion and because of what happened with my brother he's turned to me to be the man of the house. Now that I came out to him as gay he can't even looked at me. I don't think my dad will ever be okay with this."

Danny looked over at Jackson. "I'm really sorry about your dad. No one should ever have to go through that."

"He's the main reason why I did what I did." Jackson said. "You're my best friend Danny and I love. I let my fear of disgracing my dad take control of me and I did something I never wanted to do. Which was break up with you."

"So what are you saying?" Danny asked.

Jackson walked over and sat next to him. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"I figured that your dad had something to do with it." Danny said.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Jackson asked.

Danny leans over and kisses Jackson, his hand grazed his leg but the door opened and he pulled away from him.

"Well well." Mr Harris said. "What do we have here?"

Danny moved away from Jackson. "Before you say anything-"

"Detention, for a week." Mr' Harris said. "Now get to class before I add another week."

Danny looked back at Jackson before heading out.

Jackson saw that Danny left his book bag and picked it up. "I should give him his bag." He tried to walk pass Mr. Harris.

Mr. Harris took the bag from him. "I will give him his bag, now get to class."

"Yes sir." Jackson said walking pass him and heading to class.

**After school**

Danny and Jackson sat in dentition a few tables away from each other. It was about seven other kids in there with him.

They were texting each other but Mr. Harris saw them and took their phones away. In detention he moved Danny to the other side of the library with a few other students. While Jackson was re shelfing the book shelfs on the other side.

Jackson kept an eye on Mr. Harris until he finally left the room. Going over to where Danny was he found him with his head down on the table. "Danny?" He whispered.

Danny sat up and saw Jackson peaking around a book shelf. Looking around he got up and went over to Jackson. "What are you doing?"

Jackson took Danny's hand and led them to the very back. "So now where were we?"

Danny pushed Jackson back against the wall and kissed him, hands touching familiar places.

Jackson groaned when his phone rang. "It's my brother and he's probably wondering why I'm not home."

"You can take that if you want." Danny said.

Instead of answering the phone he texts Jake and told him where he was. "There I told him."

Danny was about to kiss Jackson but he heard Mr. Harris yelling.

"Where is Whithmore?" Mr. Harris yelled. He was standing where Jackson was suppose to be re stacking the shelfs. He went to the other side where the other kids were and saw them all there including Danny. "Lets go." When he got back to the other side he found Jackson putting up the book again. "Sit down." He said going over to Jackson. "Where did you go?"

"A couple of book's were over here and they weren't suppose to be so I went to put them back in the right spot." Jackson said. He glanced at Danny who was smiling at him when Mr. Harris walked off.

**After school**

Jackson walked Danny to his car. "Are you going to be okay, I can give you a ride if you want."

"I'll be okay." Jackson said.

"I hope everything works out with your dad." Danny said.

"Me too, I'll call you later." Jackson kisses Danny then watched him get into his car. "Love you."

Danny smiled. "Love you too."

Jackson pulled out his phone and called his brother. "Hey Jake."

"How can you get dentition on your first day back?" Jake said.

Jackson started walking home. "I got caught making out with Danny in the locker room."

Jake laughed. "So I take it that everything is okay with you two?"

"Yeah." Jackson said. "Everything is okay, I was just calling to tell you that and I'm on my way home now."

"Alright." Jake said.

Jackson hung up his phone, stuck it in his pocket and headed home.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon, forgive any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Jackson got back to his brothers house he thought his brother would be there but he wasn't so hr just went to the guest room where he was staying and laid down on the bed. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket he saw it was his home number and thinking it was his dad he didn't answer it. Whoever it was kept calling and calling so he just answered it. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Jamie said.

Jackson sighed. "I thought you were dad, what's going on with you?"

"I'm fine." Jamie said. "I want to know if you're okay."

Jackson smiled. "I'm really okay Jamie and you would like to know that Danny and I made up."

"That's great." Jamie said. "So have you spoken to dad yet?"

Jackson sighed. "No, have you?"

"No." Jamie said. "Mom has barely spoken to him since you left. I guess she's still kind of upset about that message he sent you."

"I figured that." Jackson said.

"Do you think that they will get a divorce?" Jamie asked. "I mean dad hasn't been home all that much and mom doesn't even seem to care. The only thing mom seems to care about is us. She talks about you and Jake and how she wished you guys would come back home."

"I want to but I don't think I can face dad yet." Jackson said. "Of course I miss you and I miss mom too but right now I just can't."

"Okay." Jamie said. "Well I have to go because mom is taking me shopping with her. She wants to talk to you so can you call back later, I doubt that dad will be home anyway."

"Yeah I will." Jackson said. After hanging up with her Jake came into his room. "Hey Jake."

"How do you get detention on your first day back?" Jake said.

Jackson shrugged and sat up. "Well I got caught making out with Danny in an empty classroom. Mr. Harris caught us and gave us detention for week."

"Making out with Danny, really Jackie?" Jake said.

Jackson shrugged. "I couldn't help it okay, we were alone and talking, it just sort of happened."

Jake smiled. "And you couldn't have pulled away."

"I didn't want too." Jackson said. "I thought he'd never wanted to speak to me again and when I saw him I needed him and not in an sexual way but in every other way possible. He's my best friend and the love of my life and I'm not going to lose him again, I won't."

"If this was anybody else I would have said otherwise but Danny is a cool kid and I know that he loves you. Just try not to let it happen again okay." Jake said.

"It won't." Jackson said.

"Alright well I just came here to change and I will see you later tonight." Jake said.

"Oh hey um is it okay if Danny comes over?" Jackson said. "I promise that I will keep it PG."

Jake smiled. "Yeah sure just don't have a house party while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to." Jackson said. Once Jake was gone he pulled out his phone and called Danny who said he'd be over in ten minutes.

**...**

"So you didn't get in trouble or anything?" Danny said. He was lying between Jackson's legs in his bed.

"No." Jackson said. "He just told me not to do it again. I'm pretty sure if my mom found out she would freak."

Danny looked up at Jackson. "How is it going with you parents?"

"My sister said that my dad hasn't been home much and my mom barely speaks to him." Jackson said. "Jamie thinks they might get a divorce or something."

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Danny asked.

"I talked to my mom before I left." Jackson said. "I haven't talked to my dad since I first ran off."

"I still can't believe he would say something like that." Danny said. "I get that it must have been hard for him to accept but he could have handled it a lot better then he did."

"It doesn't matter now." Jackson said. "That's all in the past and I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay." Danny said finally looking away from Jackson. He was about to say something else but there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting someone?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not that I know of." He said getting up. "Stay here."

**...**

Jackson got up and headed to the living room. When he got to the door he paused before opening it. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were." His mother said coming into the apartment, Jamie right behind her. "Where is Jake?"

"Um he had to go back into work." Jackson said shutting and locking the door.

"Are you here alone?" She asked.

"No." Jackson said just as Danny walked out of the bedroom and over to them. "You remember my friend Danny, mom." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Friend?" His mother smiled. "As in-"

"His boyfriend, mom." Jamie said. "Danny and Jackson are in love."

"Jamie shut up." Jackson said.

Danny smiled at the two as they bickered. "Um maybe I should go."

"No." His mother said. "I would like to get to know you better if that's okay."

Danny nodded. "Yeah I guess that would be okay."

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Danny asked. They were in the kitchen making drinks for the four of them.

"Because my mom is here." Jackson said. "I wasn't going to tell her about me being in love with you until we had a chance to really talk, you know."

"It doesn't matter now." Danny said. "You mom is here and she wants to get to know the real you. Now are you going to hide out in here all night or are you going to do this with."

**Later that night**

When Jake got home he found a full house. "What are you guys doing here?" He said hugging Jamie when she walked over to him.

"We just wanted to see how he was." She said going over to Jake.

"How are you doing with the whole dad thing?" Jake said walking away from the others as he talked with his mom.

"I feel like I can't talk to him anymore." She said. "Every time I see him or even think about him I think about how it almost cost my baby his life." She looked toward the living room where the others were. "He seems like a good kid."

Jake followed her gaze. "Hey." He said grabbing her hand. "Everything is going to be okay mom and if you guys need anything all you have to do is call."

His mother said smiling. "I know you will."

**...**

"Sorry about my mom and my sister." Jackson said. They were standing outside the door.

"That's okay." Danny said. "I should get home anyway."

Jackson walked up to Danny and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Danny said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jackson watched him go then walked back inside. Jamie and Jake were in the kitchen so he joined his mom on the couch. "Hey mom."

"Hi baby." She said. "So you guys seem really happy."

"We are." Jackson said. "I mean I am and I really hope that you can accept that and be happy for me."

"I am." She said. "And I'm always going to be here with you. No matter what you're going through you can always talk to me, about anything."

"Thanks mom." Jackson said. The two of them joined Jake and Jamie in the kitchen and the four of them spent almost the whole night together.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
